Movie Night
by Geeky BMWW Fan
Summary: Bruce gets roped into watching a bunch of romance movies with Diana. Unwillingly, of course.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks KN for looking this over and catching Bruce walking in circles among other things. I leave to you a snowplow. Use it wisely, as you will only get one. ** :D**

Alright, if anyone wasn't aware, the first lines come from the movie _When Harry Met Sally._ And I love _Pride and Prejudice, _so that gets referenced too. Sorry if you hate both of those movies, but I know them rather well, so they were the easiest to incorporate into the fiction, plus they are rather well known, so most people should remember the parts I refer to. At least, that's my hope.

* * *

**Harry:** I've been doing a lot of thinking. And the thing is, I love you.

**Sally:** What?

**Harry:** I love you.

**Sally:** How do you expect me to respond to this?

**Harry:** How about you love me too?

**Sally:** How about I'm leaving.

**Harry:** Doesn't what I said mean anything to you?

**Sally:** I'm sorry Harry, I know it's New Years Eve, I know you're feeling

lonely, but you just can't show up here, tell me you love me and expect that

to make everything alright. It doesn't work this way.

**Harry:** Well how does it work?

**Sally:** I don't know but not this way.

**Bruce:**"What are you watching?"

Thoroughly engrossed by the film, Diana did not notice Bruce walking up behind her. His question startled her, and as quickly as she could, she located the remote control and turned off the television.

"I don't know."

Walking around the sofa, Bruce sat down beside her. "You don't know?"

Diana squirmed underneath his gaze, but said nothing.

"You've been watching that movie for nearly two hours, and you don't know what it's called?"

"Are you spying on me?"

"Why would I need to when I can read you like an open book?" He let out a little chuckle. "Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"You always tease me when I watch romance movies."

"That's because they're stupid."

Diana let out a sigh and started tapping her fingers against the remote. Bruce stilled her hand with his own, and smirked at her. "You want to see the ending, don't you?"

"No." Diana answered a little more petulantly than she had intended.

"It's alright, Princess. You're a woman, and women are notorious for having bad taste in movies."

"Thanks, Bruce." Diana rolled her eyes at him, indicating that she didn't want his company.

Sensing that he had gone too far, he decided to make nice. "Well, the next time one comes on that you like, I promise to watch it with you." He stood up to leave, but she tugged at his arm, pulling him back to his seat.

"Good. Because there is a romance movie marathon, and _Pride and Prejudice_ is about to begin."

When Bruce had made his promise, he hadn't expected that he would have to fulfill it so soon. Or ever, for that matter. He plastered a fake smile on his face as he sat back down. Grinning wickedly, Diana chided him, "You shouldn't make promises you don't intend to keep."

"Are you sure there isn't another movie on?"

"No."

He reached for the remote, but she knocked it clear across the room. Then she took his hand and gently squeezed it. "I'm glad you're here with me."

That served to mollify Bruce's irritation. He sank into the comfortable cushions, and within a few seconds, Diana was curled up next to him.

The first few minutes were tolerable, he supposed. It certainly helped matters that Diana smelled so very nicely, and that she would occasionally look at him when she thought something funny happened during the film, just to see his reaction. Once she even gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

But then things started getting ridiculous, and it took all of Bruce's willpower not to poke fun at Diana's taste in movies. Silly girls trying to attract the attention of officers. Women preening over idiotic men because of their money. Idiotic men proposing to women who were clearly out of their league. But Diana didn't seem bothered by any of this at all.

After half an hour had passed, Bruce was feeling terribly uncomfortable. With Diana practically laying on top of him, he was unnaturally warm, and his side had gone numb. When he tried repositioning himself, Diana turned around and gave him another of her beautiful smiles. Then she wrapped his arms around her, putting Bruce in an even more cramped position than he was before.

By the time the proposal scene came around, Bruce was feeling a little grouchy. As Mr. Darcy professed his love to Elizabeth, Bruce couldn't help but laugh and point out how many things were wrong with the scene. Diana told him to shut up, but he was relentless. Having heard enough, Diana harshly bit out, "Look, Bruce, if you want to leave, just go. I'd like to watch my movie in peace."

"I'll be quiet, but you need to move. My arm is numb."

"Fine." In a huff, Diana leaned in the opposite direction. Bruce soon laid down behind her, so that they were spooning. Initially, he had rested one of his hands on her hip, but as the movie progressed, said appendage traveled down to her stomach. Diana placed her hand over his, threading their fingers together, pressing it into her stomach while pressing the rest of her body closer to him.

Completely bored with the movie, and thinking that Diana had the same idea as him, Bruce dropped his mouth to her neck and began placing light kisses there. Her only response was to tighten her hold on his hand. Taking that as encouragement, his fingers found the edge of her shirt and slipped inside, and began running over the smooth skin of her abdomen. He felt the muscles of her stomach tighten as he began to suck on her neck.

"Stop it! I'm trying to watch the movie, which is what you should be doing too." She grabbed his hand and moved it back to her hip, where it had started its perilous journey.

That certainly was _not_ the response Bruce had expected. He sat up and moved to the other side of the couch.

Diana didn't even notice.

As he kept watching, there were so many other comments he wanted to make. He'd look over at her, but she never seemed to respond to the scenes in the same way he did. While he was certain his facial expressions conveyed boredom or incredulity, Diana actually seemed to be enjoying herself. Eventually, he stopped watching the movie altogether, deciding his time was better spent looking at Diana.

Her face would always light up whenever Darcy and Elizabeth shared the screen. And when the English gentlemen proposed again, and Miss Bennett accepted, Diana's eyes looked a little brighter than usual. As the movie came to a close and the two fictional characters vocally expressed their love and delight in each other, her face was mostly hidden by one of the couch's throw pillows. Bruce knew it was because she didn't want him to see the silly grin on her face.

When the movie was over, she looked at him and said, "I'll probably regret asking you this, but did you like it?"

Bruce diplomatically and unenthusiastically replied, "It was ok."

"Will you stay with me and watch another movie?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Fine. One more."

"And will you come back over here?"

Bruce answered her by laying back down behind her. The next movie was another costume drama, but during the last movie he had found a much more entertaining way to pass his time and he was going to stick with it. Positioning himself so that he could see the profile of her face, he vowed to let her enjoy her movie. He even managed, for the most part, to keep his hands to himself. Knowing that she liked to have her back rubbed, he allowed himself the pleasure of tracing light circles down the parts of her back he had access to.

Sometime during the movie he had fallen asleep. When he woke up, he was looking straight into the eyes of Wonder Woman, who was now facing him. She reached for his hand and quietly said, "I love you, Bruce."

He inclined his head and kissed her lightly on the nose. They melted into each other as another costume drama began playing in the background. The moment of tenderness didn't last long. Diana was very tired, and Bruce had to go on patrol. Bruce started to rise from the couch, but his movement was arrested by Diana. "Just a few more minutes, Bruce."

"No more than five."

"Ok."

She let out a small yawn and buried her face in his chest. Bruce cradled her head with one of his hands, waiting for Diana to fall asleep.

Half an hour later, he turned off the television, scooped her up into his arms, and brought her to their bedroom. Gently placing her on the large bed, Bruce stood guard over her for a few moments, watching her slumber. Diana's chest rose and fell evenly, indicating that she was fast asleep. He turned off the lights, and she disappeared into the darkness.

Not really knowing why, but suspecting that he was under the influence, he knelt down beside the bed and brought his mouth next to her ear. As she slept on, he declared his adoration of her, divulging all the ways and reasons why he loved her—saying all the things that he had never felt comfortable enough to share before.

When he was finished, Bruce lightly touched her face, then stood up and turned away. As he took his first step, he felt the sensation of her hand on his forearm. He stiffened, feeling embarrassed that he had been caught.

Bruce's mortification quickly disappeared as he was drawn into the bed and into Diana's arms.

He had told her how much she meant to him, and she was about to show him just how much he meant to her.

Bruce was a little late for patrol that night.

* * *

** The End**

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
